Yoshino Takamori
|Ocupación = Seiyū |Rol = Carla Jaeger |Cumpleaños = 23 de Noviembre |Edad = 45}}Yoshino Takamori (鷹森 淑乃 Takamori Yoshino) Es una Seiyū nacida el 23 de noviembre de 1968 en Chiba, Japón, Ella interpreta la voz de Carla Jaeger en el anime de Shingeki no kyojin Voces Interpretadas *Amon Saga (OAV) as Lichia *Aoi Blink (TV) *Aura Battler Dunbine (TV) as Lemul Zilfied *Battle Royal High School (OAV) as Junko *Bikkuri-Man (TV) as Hera *Bubblegum Crisis (OAV) as Sylvie (ep 5) *Canvas 2 - Niji Iro no Sketch (TV) as Yuu Shinomiya *Choriki Robo Galatt (TV) as Patty Pumpkin (Debut) *Circuit no Ohkami II: Modena no Tsurugi (OAV) as Eri Hayami *City Hunter (TV) as Reika Nogami *City Hunter 2 (TV) as Reika Nogami *City Hunter 3 (TV) as Reika Nogami *City Hunter: .357 Magnum (movie) as Reika *Cleopatra D.C. (OAV) as Marianne *Cyborg Kuro-chan (TV) as Devil Osamu; Osamu *Darker than Black (TV) as Annie (eps 13-14) *Dirty Pair (TV) as Chairman Sakurako (ep 16) *Doraemon: Nobita in Dorabian Nights (movie) as Megami *Dragon Century (OAV) as Riko *Dream Hunter Rem (OAV) (ep 2); Yukari Sakaki (ep 1b) *FireStorm (TV) as Nagisa Kisaragi *Fist of the North Star 2 (TV) as Lui (eps 11-15); Rui *(The) Five Star Stories (movie) as Li Ex; Lie Ex *Fullmetal Alchemist (TV) as Juliet Douglas/Sloth; Trisha Elric (Al, Ed's Mother) *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (TV) as Trisha Elric *Fullmetal Alchemist: Premium Collection (OAV) as Juliet Douglas/Sloth *Fullmetal Alchemist: Seven Homunculi VS State Alchemists (OAV) as Sloth *Gasaraki (TV) as Empress *Grimm Masterpiece Theater (TV) *Honoo no Alpen Rose: Judy & Randy (TV) as Judy *Idol Densetsu Eriko (TV) as Yasuko Nakata *Jinki:Extend (TV) as Minami Kōsaka *Kabuto (OAV) as Ran-Hime *Kyo kara Maoh! (TV) as Flynn *Kyo kara Maoh! R (OAV) as Flynn *(The) Laughing Target (OAV) como schoolgirl A; Yuzuru Shiga (child) *(The) Legend of the Dog Warriors: The Hakkenden (OAV) as Nui *Leina: Wolf Sword Legend (OAV) como Sara Yamada (ep 1) *Lightning Trap - Leina & Laika (OAV) como Laika Strange; Sara Yamada *Locke the Superman: New World Battle Team (OAV) como Azalea; Azalea Latwick *Maburaho (TV) como Shino Akai *Machine Robo: Revenge of Chronos (TV) como Min (6 episodes); Scooter Robo Sara (ep 21) *Madō King Granzort (TV) como Fiena *Mahōtsukai Sally (TV 2/1989) como Satsuki-sensei *Maison Ikkoku (TV)como Kanzaka *Manga Nihon Keizai Nyuumon (TV) como Sachiko *Mashin Eiyuden Wataru (TV) *(The) Melody of Oblivion (TV) como Discount Uribou (eps 4, 20-21) *Mikan Enikki (TV) como Yayoi *Nadia - The Secret of Blue Water (TV) como Nadia *Nadia - The Secret of Blue Water: The Motion Picture como Nadia *Paradise Kiss (TV) como Yukino Koizumi *Pokemon Advance (TV) como Erimo (ep 94) *Project A-Ko (movie) como Ine *Project A-Ko 2: Plot of the Daitokuji Financial Group (OVA) como Ine *Project A-ko 3: Cinderella Rhapsody (OVA) como Ine *Project A-Ko 4: Final (OVA) como Ine *Rail of the Star - A True Story of Children (movie); Chitose Kobayashi (Chiko) *Raiyantsūrii no Uta (movie) *RIN - Daughters of Mnemosyne (TV) como Yuki Maeno (ep 3); Yuki Shimazaki (ep 2) *Rokudenashi Blues (movie) como Chaki Nanase *Ronin Warriors: Gaiden (OVA) como Naria *Ronin Warriors: Legend of the Inferno Armor (OVA) como Naria *Sailor Moon S (TV) como Maya Tohno (ep 103); Viluy *Sakura Taisen: Ecole de Paris (OVA) como Hanabi Kitaooji *Sakura Taisen: Le Nouveau Paris (OVA) como Hanabi Kitaooji *Shin chan (TV) como Himemiya *Shiratori Reiko de Gozaimasu! (OVA) como Kyouko Andou *Shonen Ashibe (TV) como Ashibe's mother *Shōwa Ahōzoshi Akanuke Ichiban! (TV) como Okayo *Sket Dance (TV) como Ai Mataomi (ep 45) *Slam Dunk: Hoero Basketman Tamashii! Hanamichi to Rukawa no Atsuki Natsu (movie)como Akane *Mizusawa *Someday's Dreamers II Sora (TV) como Seiko Suzuki *Sonic Soldier Borgman (TV) como Anice Farm *Sonic Soldier Borgman: Last Battle (movie)como Anice Farm *Sonic Soldier Borgman: Lover's Rain (movie)como Anise Farm *Soreike! Anpanman (TV) *Uchūsen Sagittarius (TV) *What's Michael? (OVA) como Mrs. Kobayashi *What's Michael? (TV) como Mrs. Kobayashi *What's Michael? 2 (OVA) como Mrs. Kobayashi *Yawara! A Fashionable Judo Girl (TV) como Sayaka Honami *Yawara! Special - Zutto Kimi no Koto ga como Sayaka Honami *Youseiou (OVA)como Elizabeth *Shingeki no kyojin como Carla Jaeger Navegación Categoría:Seiyū